Story Time
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Dick always liked story time because it not only meant he got to hear a story, but he also got to held by Wally the whole time. KF/Rob


**I love how when I sit there on my bed, tears lining my cheeks, he'll run up to me, hug me, kiss my nose and tell me that he's got some sticky tape to fix my leaking eyes. I love how he'll not even notice I'm upset and that he'll get his balloon, asking to play 'balloon game' with me. I love his little pout when I have to tell him "Not now Bubba, sissy's busy", right before he hugs my tummy and says he loves me before leaving. You'll always be the only boy for me Bubba… I love you~**

**Disclaimer: Based on Noah, Kat and Bailey's lives at the moment, couldn't resist. I own nothing. **

**Dick's POV:**

"'_But you ain't my daddy!' 'Nah, but I'm doin' your mom!'" _Ray sang through the laptop's speakers.

I smiled weakly, enjoying the new style of yourfavoritemartian's video. The characters looked better like this, most definitely. Before, they made the South Park kids look like beautiful ice sculptures, but now they… well, they still made the South Park kids look amazing, but it was definitely better. Yeah, it was one of those days.

There were no assignments, no meetings to attend, no simulation to bust my ass over; today was a free day and I was enjoying it in the only way I could. I was just 'wasting flesh' as Bruce might say. I was just wasting time until someone decided to hold someone else hostage to give me something to do, or at least until Wally got back. Without my ginger, the world is like looking through a blurry rear view mirror. It's all a blur and I can't focus on _anything_. Unless I wipe off the rear view mirror, but I'm pretty short and I doubt I can reach that far. Wally's much taller, making him the opposite of a leprechaun, so he can always reach over and clean off the glass for me.

I glanced over at the clock on the wall: 4:25. 5 minutes until my boredom was cured. I smiled lightly, ghosting my fingers over the keys, trying to think of what to listen to.

"_If they deserve the ass whoopin', it ain't child abuse!_" I silently thanked Wally for introducing me to this 'band'.

Boredom was never easy for me to conquer. I didn't carry around an MP3 player or my cell phone like most teens. I barely even got to use the laptop today. The only reason I was using it was because Wally called me on the com. link and told me to wait in his room for him, so I did, and in his room, there just happened to be a laptop. Normally, I would've told him to screw off and come to my room, just to piss him off, but he sounded upset and in one of his FTW **[1]** moods and I expected there was going to be a lovely story for me to hear.

I loved Wally's stories. They'd always be about what's happening in his life and I love to learn more about him. Most people just assume he's an asshole, because he is, but he has a sweet and sensitive side that only I've seen. Everyone else who's seen it is buried six feet under, still alive. Just kidding, I'm not that jealous. I mean, I might glare at them or put a bat-bomb by their chair so they pee themselves in fear when it goes off, but I wouldn't murder anybody. Not yet.

When the strange anti-kid song ended, I recommend it by the way, I clicked the next song on the list, Puppet Break-Up, which I knew was way worse than Whip Yo' Kids could ever be. I only liked it because they used actual puppets and made fun of Sesame Street. Unlike Wally, I don't like hearing people cuss a lot, so the song got under my skin and made me uncomfortable, but until they made a censored version, I'd just have to ignore it like I did most things: badly. I didn't even get through the second line though when Wally sped through the door, slamming it shut behind him before landing beside me on his bed, slipping an arm around my shoulders in a split second.

I smiled widely, closing out of YouTube and shutting the laptop, sliding it off my lap and leaning into Wally's half-assed hug. He was notorious for those. I wish some days, he'd decide to give me a _real _hug, but one arm was just as nice. I would've enjoyed it more if his green eyes weren't full of tears. My smile faded and I slipped my hand in his.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked lightly.

He closed his eyes heavily, exhaling in a huff. He laid his head on the top of mine, making some butterflies migrate through my stomach. I could feel his breath on my forehead and made me feel dizzy inside.

"Story time," he mumbled, his voice weak.

I wanted to be excited, but he sounded all broken. I expected his skin to turn white, his green eyes to glaze over, his touch to get cold and for him to shatter just like a porcelain doll any second now. I squeezed his hand tighter to show I was listening and crossed my ankles lightly. He took his time, but I was fine with that. The longer he took, the longer he held me.

"You remember Cheyenne…?" he asked finally.

I closed my eyes tightly in thought behind the sunglasses, humming lightly in thought. I had heard a lot of stories about the girls at his school. I had learned about Ashley, Bailey, Skobi, Abby, Bri, Whitney, Jennifer, Bonnie, Mikah, all three Hannah's, all four Sam's… Who was Cheyenne? Was she the stuck-up bitch who needed to get shanked? No, that was that one Hannah… Was she the wannabe crack whore? No, that was Dash… Oh gee…

"Uh…" I shrugged in defeat, "There's a lot of girls. It's hard to keep track."

I could feel him smile lightly as his hug tightened.

"Thanks for being honest," he whispered into my air, worsening the butterfly migration.

I smiled lightly. "It's what I do. Now… who's Cheyenne?"

He took a deep breath, turning his head to get more comfortable.

"She's the blonde bitch… the one who thinks she's top girl, when she clearly isn't?"

It took me a moment, but I remembered the story of how she had left for two years to… er… some island near Japan that was only 16 miles across… I think it was Guam… but then she came back and took Wally's girlfriend at the time and turned her against him. Back then, I had been happy about her existence. Seeing how upset Wally was now though, I was beginning to hate my past feelings. I wanted to nod to show I did, but I didn't want to move Wally's head, so I just mumbled in agreement, waiting eagerly.

"Well… today… she broke up with Chandler, _again_. He _loved _her!" Wally obviously had more to say, but I felt like getting under his skin.

I wouldn't be his boyfriend if I didn't.

"What's the reason this time?" I cut him off, smirking to myself at his sigh of irritance.

"Apparently, she was flirting with Diego, the kid who looks black but is really Asian, and held his hand at the football game and all that stuff. He confronted her about it and _she _broke it off," Wally explained.

I blinked in confusion. Wouldn't he have broken up with her? I mean, it sounded like she cheated on him… Strange.

"Alright… confusing… as you were saying…?"

He paused, looking for his hot air balloon of thought. The normal fire that fueled it must not have been working today. I decided to offer some flames of my own.

"She broke up with Chandler again… he loved her…" I reminded him.

He jumped lightly as the balloon took off.

"Oh… right… well, they had been going out for only a month now, but Chandler was in love with her… for some strange reason," I could hear the anger behind his words, "earlier… he texted me."

Wally reached into his pocket with his free hand, pulling out his black AT&T slide. He pressed a few buttons, opening his inbox. He scrolled down until he came to _**Chandler (The Asshole Who Texts One Word Replies)**_, which had about 80 messages, all of which had been read. He clicked on the messages and scrolled to the top as fast as he could. He had to lift his head to read the screen so I settled back onto his shoulder, closing my eyes gently.

He nudged me lightly when he found it what seemed like a million clicks later. He had his phone slid open to the first message. I scanned it swiftly.

"_**Im going 2 kill myself" **_it read without using proper grammar.

Who used a 2 instead of a to? That's pretty stupid if you ask me! Is it really that hard to press two more buttons? And what about the apostrophe in I'm? Who forgets that? Geez, what has the world come to? It took me a moment to realize what 'Chandler' had said.

"W-Wha… he didn't, did he?" I was quick to ask.

Wally shook his head weakly, pulling me close again. I hope he liked hugging me just as much as I liked getting hugged.

"No. If he had, I'd be telling his parents, not hugging you," I couldn't tell if he was teasing or not.

"You prefer hugging me though, right?"

He didn't answer, so I took that as a yes.

"Now, why are you crying?" I probed further.

"I'm not crying," he growled, wiping at his eyes.

I said nothing, looking up at him as lovingly as I could imagine. He caught my eyes and smiled weakly.

"Well… he _tried _to off himself. I called Cheyenne and told her… and she didn't care…" the hatred in his voice grew stronger.

I had to think on that.

"No, she probably cared," I argued, "she just said she didn't because she knew he wouldn't go through with it. Cindy does it all the time when Josh threatens to cut himself when he doesn't get what he wants."

Wally looked at me with a strange look, but I know he's heard worse so I didn't really care. He ended up just sighing and turning so he could wrap his left arm around me too. It was a full hug too to make it better. I smiled widely and rested my head on his shoulder again, enjoying the warmth.

"The world sucks," Wally said lightly into my ear.

I grinned in agreement.

"You're telling me…"

He released me from the hug, his hand resting gently over mine. I felt my face go red, but I didn't care. Story time kept on, but it wasn't an exciting story. I had been hoping for a fist fight or a chick fight or someone calling someone a bitch before they dump their tray on them. Instead, I just heard of how some emo named Chandler got cut happy and how his girlfriend didn't care. There was a fight, but it had been mostly a shout fight with names being called. There would always be another story time, and there'd always be another time for him to hold me, and let's just say I looked forward to it.

**[1] For this uninformed, FTW can either mean 'f-ck the world' or 'for the win'. I was referring to the first one. **

**Yup, how uneventful. This is as realistic as I can get. Noah tried to off himself, texting me the whole while, because he had to break up with Abby because she had a crush on Diego, the black guy who's really Asian. And Cheyenne really is a bitch. I hate her… but… agh, life is so boring. BTW, song in the beginning was Whip Yo' Kids by yourfavoritemartian. It's so catchy, but it cusses a little. I hate when people decide that since they can't date someone, they have to die. There's always going to be someone better. I should know. **

**Alright, review? Sorry that this chapter didn't have any kisses or totally romantic scenes… but I wanted to be realistic you know? Couples aren't kissing and hugging every second. KF/Rob forever… **

**-F.J.**


End file.
